1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abrasive disc which may be readily fixed on a holder. The disc is stabilized on the holder by means of pins projecting from the holder, and these pins also allow for easy removal of the disc from the holder. The abrasive disc is provided with apertures for sucking air up and grinding particles by means of a suction device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Abrasive discs with apertures for sucking up air and grinding particles are expensive to produce, since the passages extending within said discs substantially complicate the process of manufacturing. Consequently, the discs are provided only with few passages, said discs are permanently secured on a holder and the grinding paper is exchanged in regular intervals. The grinding paper is fastened with a pressure sensitive glue, but the paper is easily unglued because of grinding particles becoming wedged in under the paper during operation.